First Frost
by michan-natsu
Summary: (Adaptación) Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, puedo ver imágenes en mi cabeza, destellos de los recuerdos de otras personas y sentimientos de todo lo que toco. Mi madre acaba de morir y he descubierto un mundo nuevo donde los mitos y leyendas son verdaderamente ciertos.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, puedo ver imágenes en mi cabeza, destellos de los recuerdos de otras personas y sentimientos de todo lo que toco.

Mi madre acaba de morir y he descubierto un mundo nuevo donde los mitos y leyendas son verdaderamente ciertos.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—¿Puedo tomar prestado tu cepillo?

Yuri Miyazono se miraba a lo largo del espejo montado sobre la hilera de lavabos que revestían una pared de la sala de taquillas de las chicas. La clase de Gimnasia había terminado hacía tres minutos, y todas las chicas estaban ocupadas quitándose sus camisetas sudadas y pantalones y cambiándose de vuelta a sus ropas reales, los pantalones ajustados y tensos, tops muy cortos que llevaban para impactar, entre otros y, más importante, a los chicos monos en Ashland High School.

Todos excepto Yuri, que estaba de pie congelada delante del espejo. Ella era bonita con su largo pelo negro y ojos verde pálido, pero no pensaba que Yuri se estuviera mirando a sí misma con la vanidad normal de una chica de dieciséis años. Para alguien, Yuri no se ponía un brillo labial en una capa fresca o máscara o empolvaba su cara con polvos brillantes como las otras chicas que estaban abarrotando el espejo. Ella no estaba cotilleando con las chicas a su alrededor o preguntándose qué asquerosa, misteriosa carne gris iban a servir en la cafetería hoy. Ella no estaba mandando un mensaje por su teléfono o comprobando los mensajes.

No, Yuri estaba apoyada sobre el lavabo y miraba a sus propios ojos como si pudiera ver algo en ella misma que todos los demás no podían, algo horrible, por la expresión apenada y retorcida en su cara.

La mirada me hizo querer saber lo que estaba escondiendo.

Yo era algo impertinente en ese sentido. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, era muy impertinente en ese sentido. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, era excepcionalmente, sumamente, imparablemente impertinente, hasta el punto de la obsesión algunas veces. Quería saber todo sobre todos a mí alrededor. ¿Por qué? Bueno, culpaba a mi don Gitano.

Era una Gitana con Magia Psicométrica. Una manera elaborada de decir que veía imágenes en mi cabeza y conseguía destellos de los recuerdos de otras personas y sentimiento de casi todo lo que tocaba. Un collar favorito, un libro querido, una foto apreciada de un viaje familiar a la playa. Podía conseguir una vibración de todo aquel que tuviera un accesorio personal o conexión, y podía sentir y ver exactamente lo que esa persona había sentido cuando había llevado ese collar, leído ese libro, o mirado esa foto.

No sabía exactamente por qué tenía Magia o por qué era considerada incluso una Gitana en primer lugar, pero me gustaba el poder que me daba mi Psicometría. Me gustaba saber lo que estaban pensando todos a mi alrededor, desde si una chica era realmente mi amiga o hablaba de mí a mis espaldas o si un chico realmente estaba interesado por mí o actualmente pensaba en otra chica en su lugar. Como Hayami Squires, mi único y primer novio. Gracias a mi Psicometría, había tenido destellos de Hayami mientras nos estábamos besando y le sentí pretendiendo que era Yuri. Le había dejado al momento.

Sí, algunas veces las cosas que veía y sentía dolían, pero aún así adoraba saber los secretos de otras personas. Y juzgando por la mirada extraña en su cara, Yuri estaba escondiendo algo… algo grande.

—¿Yuri? —pregunté otra vez, un poco más alto esta vez, mi voz alzándose sobre la charla de las otras chicas, el chirrido de los zapatos en el suelo, y el constante golpeteo de las puertas de las taquillas.

Yuri se recuperó parcialmente de cual fuera el trance que había estado y encontró mis ojos en el espejo.

—¿Mikan? ¿Mikan Yukihara? —preguntó ella aturdida, casi como si no me reconociera.

Miré mi propio reflejo en el espejo. Seguro, mi pelo marrón ondulado estaba suelto, un caos sudado justo ahora, lo cual es por lo que quería el cepillo de Yuri para empezar, así podría poner mi pelo de vuelta en la cola de caballo. Mi piel blanca-invierno estaba toda sonrojada y manchada de intentar jugar al baloncesto durante la clase de Gimnasia, y mis ojos color violetas eran un poco extraños para comenzar. De acuerdo, de acuerdo mis ojos eran muy extraños para comenzar.

Pero Yuri y yo habíamos ido a la escuela juntas desde la guardería. Algunas veces incluso nos colgábamos cuando nuestros amigos mutuos se juntaban en los fines de semana. Ella debería saber exactamente quién era yo, especialmente desde que me había contratado para encontrar su móvil perdido. Teléfonos, llaves, billeteros, portátiles, sujetadores arrugados, y montones de calzoncillos. Por el precio justo, los chicos en Ashland High School me contrataban para encontrar cosas que estaban perdidas, robadas, o que no estaban donde se suponía que debían estar. Sí, usaba mi don Gitano para hacer dinero extra en lugar de luchar algún gran y antiguo mal con mi Magia. Demándenme por ser una empresaria y no querer trabajar en algún lugar de comida rápida grasienta como los otros chicos hacían.

Gracias a mi Magia Psicométrica, era fácil para mí encontrar cosas. Normalmente, todo lo que tenía que hacer era recorrer mis dedos sobre el escritorio de la chica o mirar a través de su bolso para conseguir una buena idea de dónde podría haber dejado su móvil o tirado su brazalete favorito. Y si inmediatamente no veía dónde estaba el objeto perdido, entonces seguía tocando cosas hasta que lo hacía. Algo así como Nancy Drew siguiendo un rastro de migas de pan psíquicas hacia donde

debían guiarla. La gente dejaba vibraciones psíquicas en todas partes, en todo lo que tocaban, y esas vibraciones revelaban todo desde lo que tenían para almorzar a lo que realmente pensaban de los novios de sus mejores amigas. La mayoría del tiempo, la chica tampoco pensaba secretamente que el chico era un total cretino o ella le quería para sí misma. Todo lo que tenía que hacer para sacar esas vibraciones, para ver las acciones de la gente, para sentir sus verdaderas emociones, para descubrir sus secretos, era extender mis dedos y tocar todos los objetos a mi alrededor, grandes y pequeños.

En el caso de Yuri, ella me había prometido veinte dólares si encontraba su móvil antes de que su madre se diera cuenta de que estaba perdido. Así que hacía dos semanas, después de la escuela, fui a la casa de Yuri, caminé alrededor de su habitación, y recorrí mis dedos sobre su escritorio, estanterías, y mesilla de noche. Mayoritariamente, las imágenes de Yuri llenaban mi mente, sentada en su escritorio

haciendo la tarea, mirando las colecciones de cuentos de hadas que adoraba leer, escondiendo algunos Oreos en la parte de atrás de su mesilla, como si ella supuestamente no tuviera dulces. Todas las cosas que hacía en su habitación en una base regular y todas las emociones que venían con ella, apagado aburrimiento sobre la tarea, brillante felicidad mirando los libros, astuta satisfacción y la favorita, intentando escabullirse bajo las narices de su madre.

Yuri había pensado que era un poco extraña, paseando una y otra vez a través de su habitación y husmeando en todas sus cosas, pero eventualmente, otra imagen había saltado en mi cabeza, una de la hermana pequeña de Yuri robando el móvil de la mesilla de noche para poder fisgonear a través de los mensajes de texto de Yuri. Le había contado a Yuri lo que había visto, y bastante segura, fuimos por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su hermana y la encontramos usando el teléfono robado.

Yuri parpadeó, finalmente sacudió el resto de su aturdimiento.

—Mikan Yukihara —murmuró ella, su voz un poco más fuerte esta vez.

Se alejó del espejo, y sus ojos cayeron en el banco de madera en el que yo estaba sentada. Yuri ya había fijado su pelo, el cual parecía pulcro y perfecto como siempre, y había puesto su cepillo en el borde del banco, a menos de un pie de mi mano. Yuri miró y miró al cepillo, sus ojos verdes brillantes y brillando, y tuve esa extraña, retorcida mirada en su cara otra vez.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿Era alta o algo? No era insólito que los niños consiguieran totalmente perder el tiempo hierba o algo peor, incluso en nuestro Instituto bastante dócil de Carolina del Norte. Pero Yuri había parecido bien en clase de Gimnasia, haciendo entrada tras entrada, desde que era una de las estrellas del equipo de baloncesto de las chicas. Yo no había tenido tanta suerte, porque era un total accidente de tren cuando se trataba de baloncesto. Hoy, me las había arreglado para golpearme en la cabeza con la pelota cuando había intentado tirar un tiro libre con toda la clase mirando, por supuesto. Incluso los Entrenadores se habían reído por lo bajo y girado sus ojos hacia mí. Sí, era ese tipo de perdedoras, una chica Gitana de libro-inteligente que succionaba en cada deporte que podía pensar y probablemente un par que ni siquiera habían inventado aún.

—Así que ¿puedo usar tu cepillo o no? —pregunté, poniéndome un poco impaciente.

Ya me había cambiado la ropa de Gimnasia por mis pantalones y deportivas habituales. También había subido la cremallera de mi sudadera con capucha morada y me había puesto mi camiseta de "Chica Karma", una de mis súper heroínas favoritas. Quizá no era una fanática en ciernes como algunas de las otras chicas, pero no quería volver a clase con mi pelo encrespado en proporciones épicas. Yuri dudó, y una extraña emoción destelló en sus ojos, casi como un aviso.

—Seguro.

—Está bien, Mikan —mi amiga Bethany Rogal señaló su sitio al final del banco—. Puedes tomar prestado el mío.

Yuri siguió mirándome, y yo la devolví la mirada, incluso más sospechosa ahora. Ella definitivamente estaba escondiendo algo… algo enorme. Quizás era el hecho de que Hayami había pretendido que yo era Yuri cuando me había besado. Quizás estaba un poco más enfadada, celosa, y dolida por eso de lo que quería admitir. Quizá quería encontrar alguna manera para devolvérsela a Yuri, como si supiera que no era culpa suya que Hayami la prefiriera a ella en lugar de a mí.

Pero en ese momento, quería saber el secreto de Yuri más que nada más. Sentí cómo necesitaba saberlo por alguna razón. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer para descubrir exactamente lo que estaba escondiendo era recoger su cepillo, el situado oh-tan-cerca de mis dedos.

—No, está bien —le dije a Bethany—. El cepillo de Yuri está justo aquí.

Aún mirando a Yuri, estiré la mano, rodeé los dedos alrededor del mango del cepillo, y esperé a que mi Magia Psicométrica pateara, con los sentimientos y recuerdos que me golpeaban de la manera en la que siempre lo hacían.

Una imagen inmediatamente saltó en mi mente, una de Yuri sentada en su cama, llevando una espesa bata rosa y apretando el cepillo en su mano tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos contra la madera marrón del mango. Después de un momento, la puerta de la habitación de Yuri se abrió, y su padrastro entró. Yuri me había mostrado una foto de él cuando había estado en su casa buscando su móvil, y él era guapo, un tipo de apariencia normal. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y el agarre de Yuri se tensó en el cepillo incluso más.

Su padrastro se acercó a la cama, se sentó al lado de Yuri, y quitó el cepillo de su mano. Yuri obedientemente se giró hacia el lado, y su padrastro comenzó a cepillar su pelo. De acuerdo, eso era un poco extraño. Quiero decir, no era como si Yuri fuera una niña pequeña que no podía preocuparse de su propio pelo, así que, ¿por qué su padrastro lo peinaba por ella? Por primera vez, comencé a tener un sentimiento malo, muy malo sobre lo que iba a ver.

Parecía como si el padrastro de Yuri cepillara su pelo siempre, aunque solo fue un segundo en mi mente. Entonces, cuando terminó, le entregó el cepillo a Yuri, quien lo puso en la mesilla de noche. Yuri se tumbó en la cama, sus manos apretadas juntas sobre su estómago, sus nudillos blancos una vez más.

Pensaba que su padrastro pondría las mantas sobre ella, decirle buenas noches, y dejar la habitación.

En su lugar, él separó las manos de Yuri y le abrió la bata, casi como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo. Luego se quitó los pantalones, se tumbó a su lado, y comenzó a tocar a Yuri en todos los lugares que no debería.

Y fue cuando comencé a gritar.

Grité y grité y grité. Pero no podía detener los recuerdos que llenaban mi mente, no podía dejar de ver lo que el padrastro de Yuri le estaba haciendo, no podía dejar de sentir todo el miedo y el dolor y las heridas de Yuri e impotencia. Una por una, sus emociones me golpearon, como dagas conduciéndose más y más y más profundas en mi corazón, en toda mi alma.

Era horrible.

Lo más horrible que había visto y sentido con mi Magia Psicométrica y no podía hacer que parase. Todo a mi alrededor, las otras chicas presionándose contra las abolladas taquillas de metal, preguntándose lo que estaba mal conmigo. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era gritar y gritar y gritar algo más.

Yuri me miró todo el tiempo, una mirada sombría en su cara, como si ella supiera exactamente lo que estaba experimentando. Quizá lo hacía. Después de todo, había usado mi don Gitano para encontrar su móvil. Quizá Yuri había averiguado lo que podía hacer, cómo podía ver y sentir todas las cosas que la gente intentaba esconder.

No sé cuanto tiempo grité, pero eventualmente me deslicé del banco de madera y golpeé el frío suelo, el cepillo aún apretado en mis dedos, mis nudillos tan tensos y blancos a su alrededor como los de Yuri. Intenté soltar el cepillo y encontré que no podía y no podía dejar de gritar tampoco.

Unos puntos blancos destellaron delante de mis ojos, luego unos negros. Eventualmente, los puntos negros se juntaron y se volvieron una pared sólida. La pared se derribó, golpeando en mi mente, y di la bienvenida a la aplastante oscuridad.

* * *

El bajo y firme pi-pi-pi me despertó. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando con la alarma de mi reloj? No sonaba así. Y, ¿por qué mi cama de repente era tan dura y llena de bultos? ¿Y las sábanas tan tiesas y ásperas? Me sentía como si mi cerebro estuviera relleno de algodón, pero lentamente, el día volvió a mí. Mi penoso fallo en baloncesto. Cambiarme en la sala de taquillas. Hablar con Yuri. Recoger el cepillo.

Ver lo que su padrastro le estaba haciendo.

Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

—Calma, Mikan. Estás bien ahora. Estás bien, bebé.

Una cálida mano golpeó mi mejilla, y una suave ola de amor y preocupación me lavó, como una manta de lana arropándome y manteniéndome segura de todo, incluyendo de las cosas horribles que había visto hoy.

—Mamá —susurré, reconociendo su gentil toque.

Abrí los ojos y encontré a Yuka Yukihara inclinada sobre mí. Mi madre tenía los mismo gestos que yo, pelo marrón, piel pálida, ojos violetas, pero ella era maravillosa en la manera que yo tardaría ser y sabía que no sería. Incluso llevando un simple traje de pantalón negro, había, bueno, una gracia en mamá, una elegancia que yo no tendría nunca.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté.

Me senté y me di cuenta de que estaba tumbada en la cama de un hospital, llevando una pequeña toga de papel gris cubierto con puntos morados a lunares. Los tubos de plástico serpenteaban desde mi muñeca izquierda hacia algunas máquinas que pitaban por mi ritmo cardiaco y sobre los signos vitales. A mi derecha la puerta estaba abierta. Más allá de eso, las enfermeras caminaban arriba y abajo por un pasillo sin gracia, mientras los pacientes adjuntos a Intravenosas se arrastraban a los largo entre ellas.

—Tuviste un ataque epiléptico —dijo mi madre—. Al menos, eso es lo que los médicos creen.

Sacudí la cabeza y me estremecí cuando un apagado dolor comenzó a latir detrás de mis ojos. —No fue un ataque. Fue mi don Gitano. Es solo... yo solo... perdí el control.

La preocupación llenó los ojos de mi padre. Ella era una Gitana como yo, lo cual significaba que tenía un don como yo. En el caso de mi madre, ella sabía si alguien estaba diciendo la verdad o no solo con escuchar sus palabras. Básicamente, mi madre era una un detector de mentiras vivo y respirando. Sí, su Magia era fuerte en mí cuando quería alejarme de algo que no debería. Aún así, el don Gitano de mi madre venía bien, especialmente desde que era detective de la policía. Mi madre había dedicado su vida y su Magia a ayudar a la gente. Ella era la persona más valiente que conocía, y quería ser como ella.

Con una voz temblorosa, la conté que había recogido el cepillo de Yuri y las terribles cosas que había visto que el padrastro de Yuri le estaba haciendo. La cara de mi madre se tensó un poco y sus ojos violetas se pusieron un poco más oscuros con cada palabra que decía. En el momento que terminé mi historia, casi podía sentir el enfado saliendo de ella en olas frías.

—¿Te dijo Yuri algo? —preguntó mi madre—. ¿Te mencionó a su padrastro antes?

Sacudí la cabeza. —No. No somos tan cercanas, y no le vi alrededor cuando fui a su casa para encontrar su teléfono.

Mi madre había abierto la boca para hacerme otra pregunta, cuando una serie de campanillas sonó. Un momento después, una mujer mayor llevando una camisa morada de seda y pantalones negros y zapatos entró en la habitación. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba que llevaba. Era difícil de decir desde la capa de bufandas de colores que cubrían su cuerpo, abrigándola en una arco iris de tela revoloteando. Brillantes y lustrosas monedas plateadas colgaban juntas con cada paso que daba.

Otra bufanda sujetaba lejos su pelo gris hierro de su cara arrugada. La bufanda era el mismo color violeta que sus ojos, como todos nuestros ojos.

—Hola, calabaza —dijo la Abuela Yukihara en una voz cálida y animada, acercándose para quedarse al lado de la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, Abuela —dije—. Aunque, tengo dolor de cabeza.

Durante un segundo, los ojos de la Abuela tomaron una mirada vacía y vidriosa, y algo se agitó en el aire a su alrededor, algo que parecía viejo, vigilante, y sabiendo todo al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, estoy segura que estarás bien en otra hora o dos —murmuró la Abuela en un tono ausente.

Sabía que ella estaba teniendo una de sus visiones. Serina Yukihara tenía un don Gitano como mi madre y yo. En el caso de mi Abuela, ella podía ver el futuro, algo que usaba para hacer dinero extra, diciendo fortunas fuera de su casa. La Abuela era una empresaria, como yo. Después de un momento, los ojos de la Abuela Yukihara se enfocaron otra vez, y la fuerza invisible que había estado girando alrededor de ella desapareció. Ella me miró y sonrió.

—Tengo miedo de tener un problema —dijo mi madre, mirando a mi abuela—. Uno grande.

Mi madre le contó a mi Abuela sobre que el padrastro de Yuri abusaba de ella. Pronto, mi Abuela estuvo radiando el mismo enfado frío que mi madre.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —pregunté.

Mi madre me miró. —Voy a ir a hablar con Yuri, e iré a ver lo que puedo averiguar sobre su padrastro. Si él tuvo un archivo, si hizo esto antes. No te preocupes, Mikan. No importa lo que ocurra o lo que averigüe, ayudaré a tu amiga. Los Dioses quisieron que recogieras el cepillo de Yuri para que pudieras ver por lo que ella estaba pasando. Ahora ellos quieren que la ayude.

Mamá era un poco extraña en eso, siempre hablando sobre Dioses y Diosas como si fueran reales y no solo personajes en las Historias de Mitología que ella me había leído cuando era niña. Ares, Athena, algunas Guerreras llamadas Nike y Sigyn. Mamá llamaba a todos los Dioses y diosas por el nombre, como si ella los conociera sobre personalmente o algo. Sí, era totalmente vergonzoso cuando decía algo sobre los Dioses delante de mis amigos, pero la quería mucho para querer decirle eso. Muchas veces, de todas formas.

—Me quedaré aquí y trataré con los médicos —dijo la Abuela Yukihara—. Tú ve ayudar a esa pobre chica, Yuka.

Mi madre asintió y se giró de vuelta a mí. —Adiós, bebé. Volveré esta noche tan pronto como pueda.

Ella tocó mi mejilla, y una vez más, sentí la calidez de su amor lavándome, llevándose todos los problemas con él. Mi madre sonrió, luego dejó la habitación.

La Abuela Yukihara se quedó conmigo en el hospital. Los médicos querían hacer algunas pruebas más, principalmente escáneres del cerebro, para intentar averiguar por qué había tenido semejante pérdida de control en la habitación de taquillas. Por supuesto, la Abuela no podía decirles exactamente la verdad, que mi don Gitano me había hecho ver alto tan horrible que mi cerebro básicamente se había sobrecargado con el dolor y se había vuelto loco. Probablemente ellos querrían escanear su cerebro entonces, si ella empezaba a decir lo de mi Psicometría.

Mamá y la Abuela no escondían el hecho de que éramos Gitanas que tenían Magia, pero exactamente no lo anunciaban, tampoco. Usábamos nuestros dones, pero no se lo explicábamos a la gente o fanfarroneábamos sobre las cosas que podíamos hacer. La Magia era sólo parte de nosotras, junto con nuestros ojos violetas y el nombre de la familia Yukihara, y nadie realmente había hecho nunca muchas preguntas sobre nuestros poderes, excepto yo.

Eso llevaba algunas discusiones por parte de la Abuela Yukihara, pero desde que los médicos no podían encontrar nada malo en mí, eventualmente me liberaron esa tarde.

La Abuela me llevó a su casa, la cual estaba situada a pocas calles del distrito central de Asheville. Me quedaba con la Abuela las noches que mamá tenía que trabajar tarde, así que tenía mi propia habitación allí. La Abuela insistía que me quedara en la cama durante el resto del día, pero me dejó llamar a Bethany.

—¡Mikan! —gritó Bethany en mi oído—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estaba mal contigo?

—Estoy bien —dije—. Estoy en casa de mi Abuela. Los médicos creen que tuve un ataque o algo. Me hicieron algunas pruebas, pero dijeron que estaría bien. Volveré a la escuela mañana. Ni siquiera conseguí un día libre.

—Bueno, lo que sea que fue, fue alucinante —dijo Bethany—. Especialmente desde que seguiste gritando incluso después de desmayarte. Estabas gritando y dando una paliza alrededor como si estuvieras poseída o algo todo el rato. Todos en la escuela hablan de eso.

Me estremecí. —¿Lo hacen?

—Oh, sí —dijo Bethany—. Todos estaban mandando mensajes sobre eso.

Suspiré. Así que ahora iba a ser incluso más loca de lo que era. Mikan Yukihara, "la chica ataque". Genial. No tendría ninguna oportunidad de encontrar una cita para el baile de bienvenida de segundo, el cual era en unos pocos días. Podría haber dejado a Hayami, pero aún iba a ir al baile, desde que mi madre había encontrado el vestido perfecto para mí.

—¿Qué pasó con Yuri? —pregunté.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Pude oír la confusión en la voz de Bethany—. Ella estaba tan asustada como el resto de nosotras.

Me pregunté sobre eso, especialmente cuando recordé la mirada extraña que Yuri me había dado antes de que hubiera recogido el cepillo, pero no le hice a Bethany más preguntas sobre Yuri. Ella no sabría las respuestas, de todas formas.

Hablé con Bethany unos pocos minutos más antes de que la Abuela entrara en mi habitación y dijera que necesitaba descansar algo. Le dije a Bethany que la vería mañana y colgué. Pasé el resto del día holgazaneando en la cama y leyendo los comics que tenía acumulados en mi mochila. La Abuela Yukihara había parado en la escuela para recoger mi mochila de camino a casa desde el hospital. Ella también consiguió mi tarea asignada para las clases que me perdí, pero haría eso después.

Me figuré que me merecía descuidarlo un poco.

La Abuela hizo una cena genial de pollo con especias del Suroeste, con salsa de judías negras, y patatas dulces asadas. De postre, teníamos crepas de manzanas dulces y pegajosas salpicadas con azúcar de canela y por encima con helado de vainilla. Aunque no comí mucho. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Yuri y lo que podría estar ocurriéndole.

Mi madre finalmente llamó tarde esa noche.

—Está hecho —dijo ella en una voz cansada—. Le dije a Yuri que era tu madre y conseguí que hablara conmigo. Me dijo exactamente lo que viste con tu Psicometría, y arresté a su padrastro.

Solté una tensa respiración. —¿Así que Yuri está bien ahora?

—Lo estará —dijo mi madre—. La madre de Yuri está fuera de la ciudad en un viaje de negocios, así que Yuri y su hermana se quedarán con algunos parientes. Llamé a su madre, y ella estaba de camino de vuelta a casa ahora mismo. Estaba horrorizada por lo que le dije. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Nadie lo hacía, excepto Yuri. Su padrastro amenazó con empezar a hacer lo mismo a su hermana pequeña si Yuri le decía a alguien lo que la estaba haciendo.

No dijimos nada durante varios segundos.

—Hiciste algo bueno hoy, Mikan —dijo finalmente mi madre en una voz gentil—. Realmente algo bueno. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—¿Por qué? ¿Perder el control y gritar?

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —dijo mi madre—. Usaste la Magia Psicométrica para ayudar a alguien más. Ese es el por qué tenemos nuestros de dones Gitanos en primer lugar, ya lo sabes. Para ayudar a otros y a nosotros mismos, si lo necesitamos.

No, no lo sabía, porque mamá y la Abuela Yukihara nunca hablaban sobre cosas así. Nunca mencionaban por qué éramos Gitanas o de dónde venía nuestra Magia en primer lugar. En raras ocasiones cuando intentaba hablar sobre ello, se ponían todo vagas y nerviosas, justo como hacían cuando preguntaba sobre mi padre, Izumi, quien había muerto de cáncer cuando tenía dos años.

Abrí la boca para preguntar a mi madre una vez más sobre quiénes éramos y por qué podíamos hacer las cosas que hacíamos, pero ella me interrumpió.

—De todas formas, tendré una tonelada de papeleo para terminar —dijo mi madre—. No me esperes levantada. Hablaré contigo por la mañana. Te quiero, Mikan.

Durante un segundo, pensé otra vez en preguntarle sobre nuestra Magia, pero sabía que ella no me respondería. Nunca lo hacía. Además, había tenido un día largo, ayudando a Yuri. Mi madre sonaba cansada, así que decidí no molestar esta noche.

—Yo también te quiero —dije, y colgué.

No sabía entonces que esta sería la última vez que hablaría con ella. Me di una ducha, me puse mi pijama, y me arrastré a la cama. La Abuela Yukihara vino y me arropó, como solía hacer cuando era una niña pequeña. Apagó la luz, me acurruqué bajo las mantas y me dormí.

Mis sueños fueron extraños esa noche, llenos de espadas y figuras ensombrecidas y un par de ojos rojos ardiendo que parecían seguirme sin importar cuán duro intentara alejarme de ellos. En mis sueños, corría y corría y corría, llevando una espada plateada en mi mano, pero los ojos siempre estaban allí, siempre me perseguían. Cuando finalmente dejé de correr y giré para enfrentarles, los ojos siguieron avanzando, lavándome como nubes de asfixiante humo antes de que me

tragaran entera.

Me desperté sudando, un grito alojado en mi garganta, mis piernas adormecidas, mi corazón golpeando frenéticamente en mi pecho. Top-top-top. Me llevó unos pocos segundos darme cuenta que solo había sido un sueño y que estaba a salvo y caliente en la casa de la Abuela Yukihara. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que sólo fuera un sueño no lo hizo menos espeluznante. No esta noche.

Me giré y miré el reloj de al lado de la cama. Las tres y treinta y siete de la mañana, pero sabía que no podía volver a dormirme, no con la imagen de esos ardientes ojos aún frescos en mi cabeza. Lo extraño era, que no podía averiguar de dónde habían venido. Cuando tocaba un objeto, cuando tenía destellos de las imágenes y

sentimientos asociados a ellos, llegaban desde una parte de mí, y siempre podía recordar lo que había visto. Era como tener memoria fotográfica. Algunas veces, cuando estaba durmiendo, mi mente navegaba a través de todos esos recuerdos, mostrándome trozos al azar y puntos de ellos, como si estuviera viendo trozos de una docena de películas a la vez.

Pero nunca había visto un par de ojos rojos antes y definitivamente habría recordado esos ojos y su cruel y ardiente brillo. Aún un poco confusa con el sueño, salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Las voces sonaban desde abajo, amontonándose escaleras arriba hacia mí —bajas, suaves, urgentes—. Mamá finalmente debía haber llegado a casa y estaba hablando con la Abuela. Bien.

Cuando terminé en el cuarto de baño, me dirigí escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, donde mamá y la Abuela siempre tenía sus charlas tarde-noche sobre chocolate casero caliente y cual fuera el dulce que mi Abuela había horneada ese día.

Pero no estaban en la cocina, incluso aunque las luces estaban encendidas. Extraño. No oía las voces hablando ya, tampoco, así que caminé por el pasillo y entré en la parte delantera de la casa.

La Abuela Yukihara estaba deprimida contra la puerta delantera, su mano en el pomo como si acabara de cerrarla detrás de alguien.

—¿Abuela? —susurré, un sentimiento muy, muy malo se hinchó en mi estómago—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Después de un momento, la Abuela Yukihara se giró para mirarme. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, llenando cada simple arruga en su piel, y de repente parecía tener cien años.

Yo no era Psíquica, no como mi Abuela. No podía ver el futuro, pero de alguna manera, sabía lo que ella iba a decir antes de que abriera su boca.

* * *

**Espero disfruten tanto estos libros como yo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen: **Mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara, puedo ver imágenes en mi cabeza, destellos de los recuerdos de otras personas y sentimientos de todo lo que toco.

Mi madre acaba de morir y he descubierto un mundo nuevo donde los mitos y leyendas son verdaderamente ciertos.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—Ha habido un terrible accidente —comenzó la Abuela Yukihara.

No oí el resto de sus palabras.

Había comenzado a gritar otra vez.

* * *

A los días siguientes —no, a las semanas siguientes— pasaron en un clima lleno de pena. Mi madre había tenido un accidente de coche de camino a casa desde la estación de policía esa noche. Un conductor borracho había salido de algún lugar y chocó contra su coche antes de alejarse. De repente, mi madre había muerto instantáneamente. Ella había sido herida tan gravemente en el accidente que la Abuela Yukihara se negó a dejarme ver su cuerpo, y el ataúd estaba cerrado en su funeral.

Realmente, lo único en lo que podía pensar era el hecho de que mi madre estaba muerta y todo eso era culpa mía.

Si sólo no hubiera recogido el cepillo de Yuri después de mi clase de Gimnasia, si sólo no hubiera querido saber lo que ella estaba escondiendo, si sólo no hubiera querido saber tan desesperadamente cuál era su secreto. Si sólo hubiera usado el cepillo de Bethany en su lugar, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Nunca habría visto al padrastro de Yuri, lo que le estaba haciendo, y mi madre nunca hubiera estado fuera tan tarde esa noche. Mi madre hubiera estado en casa conmigo y no en el camino de ese estúpido conductor borracho. Por supuesto, la cara B era que el padrastro de Yuri aún habría estado abusando de ella y nadie hubiera sabido eso. Nadie hubiera ayudado a Yuri.

No sabía qué idea me hacía enfermar más: mi madre muriendo porque había sido demasiado entrometida, o Yuri siendo herida una y otra vez porque yo no lo había hecho. Los feos pensamientos de culpabilidad seguían hilándose alrededor de mi cabeza, como un carrusel loco que no podía detener y del que no podía bajarme, sin importar cuánto quisiera hacerlo.

No hice mucho después de eso. No volví a la escuela. No hice la tarea. No hablé con mis amigos. Apenas comía, y difícilmente dormía. Solo me quedaba en mi dormitorio en la casa de la Abuela Yukihara y lloraba. Y lloraba y lloraba y lloraba algo más.

La Abuela hizo todo lo que pudo para hacerme sentir feliz. Me cocinó carnes especiales y horneó mis postres especiales y me sujetó cuando lloraba. Me decía una y otra vez que no era culpa mía, que fue un capricho de los dioses, un cruel giro del destino que incluso ella no había visto venir con todos sus poderes Psíquicos. dioses o no, destino o no, nada de lo que dijo me hizo cambiar de opinión. La muerte de mi madre era culpa mía y toda la culpa era mía para soportar. Sola. Siempre.

Una mañana, unas tres semanas después del funeral de mi madre, una llamada sonó en la puerta delantera. Era principios y hacía frío para Mayo, tanto frío que una capa de escarcha había cubierto todo afuera con una delgada sábana de hielo plateado. La llamada sonó otra vez, pero estaba demasiado ocupada mirando por la ventana de mi dormitorio a nada en particular para responder. Además, probablemente era alguno de los clientes de mi Abuela, viniendo para conseguir su futuro. La Abuela Yukihara había comenzado a ver gente otra vez esta semana, diciendo que necesitaba mantenerse ocupada, que necesitaba hacer algo además de sentarse alrededor y pensar en el hecho de que su hija estaba muerta. Había intentado que hiciera lo mismo, hacer algo, cualquier cosa, hacer que mi mente descansara.

La Abuela estaba dolida, también, así que hice lo que pude por complacerla. Para empezar, ayudé a la Abuela a meter en cajas todo en mi vieja casa y trasladarlas a la suya, desde que estaba viviendo con ella ahora. Decoré mi habitación de la manera que quería, viendo la TV, y pretendiendo leer mis comics, aunque no podía recordar lo que ocurrió de una de las páginas a todo color a la otra. Y cuando lloraba, lo hacía en mi dormitorio tarde por la noche, donde la Abuela no podía ver u oírme, incluso aunque sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo en su dormitorio al otro lado del pasillo.

Pero nada aligeró el dolor en mi corazón, o me ayudó a tratar con la culpa sobre la muerte de mi madre.

—¡Mikan! —Llamó la Abuela Yukihara varios minutos después—. ¡Baja las escaleras, por favor!

Así que no era uno de sus clientes después de todo. Por lo demás, la Abuela habría estado ocupada por ahora diciendo a la persona su futuro. Suspiré, limpiando la última ronda de lágrimas de mi cara, y caminando pesadamente hacia la cocina.

Para mi sorpresa, dos personas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina: la Abuela Yukihara y una mujer con la que estaba bebiendo el té.

La mujer levantó la taza de té azul, cubierta de copos de nieve hacia sus labios y tomó un pequeño y preciso sorbo. Entonces dejó la taza, posicionándola en la mesa, antes de mirarme. Era bajita, con un cuerpo que parecía regordete y fuerte dentro de su traje sastre: pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Su pelo negro estaba recogido en un moño, y sus ojos eran de un suave verde detrás de sus gafas plateadas.

Me miró durante varios segundos, su mirada persistiendo en mi cara, como si no pudiera creer mucho lo que estaba viendo. No podía imaginar lo que ella veía en mis ojos llorosos y manchados, las mejillas rojas que la interesaran tanto. Finalmente, la mujer apartó la silla, se puso de pie, y estiró su mano en mi dirección.

—Hola, Mikan —dijo ella—. Soy la Profesora Himemiya.

Miré su mano, sosteniéndose allí en el espacio entre nosotras. Por mi Magia Psicométrica, tenía cuidado sobre tocar a otras personas o dejarlas que me tocaran. Conseguía vívidas vibraciones de objetos, pero podía conseguir más, más destellos de sentimientos si tocaba la piel desnuda de otra persona. Algunas veces podía ver algo que una persona había hecho, desde todas las cosas buenas que había logrado, hasta todos los oscuros y retorcidos secretos que mantenía encerrados en su corazón. Tan malo como había sido ver lo que el padrastro de Yuri la estaba haciendo, los recuerdos, las emociones, y la intensidad habrían sido mucho peor si hubiera agarrado la mano de Yuri ese día en lugar de su cepillo.

—Mikan no saluda con las manos, Profesora Himemiya —dijo la Abuela Yukihara en lo que casi sonaba como un tono de advertencia.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Himemiya, bajando su mano—. Lo olvidé. Error mío. Me disculpo.

La Abuela gesticuló hacia la tercera silla en la mesa. —Siéntate, Mikan. Por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió. Había terminado de dejarme caer cuando me di cuenta que la Abuela había usado mi nombre en lugar de llamarme Calabaza como normalmente hacía. Miré a hurtadillas a la Abuela Yukihara y me di cuenta que sus labios estaban presionados en una tensa y delgada línea. Ella casi siempre sonreía, así que, ¿por qué parecía tan seria? Incluso sus bufandas colgaban mustias y rectas alrededor de su cuerpo, las monedas de los flecos estaban tranquilas y en silencio, como si no se atrevieran a tintinear justo ahora. Por primera vez desde la muerte de mi madre, algo de la apagada, dolorosa, niebla de culpabilidad se aligeró de mi cabeza, y comencé a preguntarme quién era la Profesora Himemiya y qué estaba haciendo aquí. Por alguna razón, no creía que fuera a gustarme la respuesta.

La Abuela Yukihara me miró, sus ojos violetas estaban tan serios como el resto de su cara. —La Profesora Himemiya está aquí para hablarte sobre tu nueva escuela, Calabaza.

Parpadeé. ¿Nueva escuela? Ya tenía una escuela —Ashland High School— incluso si no había estado en clase en semanas o pensado en ello para cuando estuviera de vuelta.

—¿Qué nueva escuela? —pregunté en un tono cauteloso.

Himemiya me sonrió, sus dientes blancos resplandecían contra su piel bronceada. —Se llama Academia Mythos. Es donde enseño.

¿Academia Mythos? Eso sonaba totalmente pretencioso, como alguna escuela privada lujosa, refinada en la que la gente rica enviaba a sus hijos consentidos.

—Está en la Cypress Montain —continuó Himemiya, sentándose de nuevo—. No está muy lejos de aquí.

Fruncí el ceño. De hecho, había oído de Cypress Montain. Era una pequeña comunidad a las afuera de Asheville, algún barrio en Carolina del Norte en el extremo del país en donde los turistas se reunían porque estaba lleno de tiendas de principio a fin y boutiques que vendían buenos diseños exclusivos.

Pero eso no era todo lo que había oído sobre la Cypress Montain. El verano pasado, Bethany y su prima habían estado en una fiesta allí. Bethany había dicho que todos los chicos estaban forrados, conduciendo coches caros y llevando ropas de diseñador. También me había dicho que esos chicos habían bebido, fumado, y enrollado más que todos los demás en la fiesta combinados.

—Y es un internado, así que vivirás en el campus, llegado el otoño — acabó Himemiya.

El pánico ondeó a través de mí con sus palabras, y mi cabeza se giró bruscamente hacia la Abuela Yukihara, quien ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza en anticipación a lo que iba a decir.

—Ahora, no te preocupes, Calabaza —dijo la Abuela—. Estaré bien, y tú también.

—Pero no quiero dejarte. No puedo. —Mis palabras salieron en un ronco, estrangulado ruido áspero. Las lágrimas comenzaron a arder en las esquinas de mis ojos, pero las alejé parpadeando—. No puedo perderte, también.

La Abuela Yukihara levantó la mano y agarró la mía, Sus dedos suaves y cálidos y haciendo juego con el sentimiento de su amor por mí sirvió un poco para alejar el frío que de repente se había filtrado en mi cuerpo. —No vas a perderme, Calabaza. Estaré justo aquí en esta vieja casa, diciendo la fortuna como es habitual. Hay un autobús que va a Cypress Montain desde aquí a Asheville cada día, y serás capaz de visitarme en el momento que quieras. ¿Cierto, Profesora?

Himemiya cambió en su silla. —Bueno, de hecho, los estudiantes no tienen permitido dejar el campus durante la semana, pero estoy segura que podemos arreglar algunas visitas los fines de semana.

Una chispa de enfado comenzó a arder en mi corazón. Estaba siendo cambiada a un estúpido internado, ¿y las Potencias pensaban que iban a mantenerme alejada de mi Abuela? Creo que no. Vendría a visitar a la Abuela Yukihara cada maldita vez que quisiera hacerlo. Ni una sola pared, puerta, barra de hierro, o lo que fuera que pudiera tener la Academia Mythos iba a evitar que hiciera eso. Aún así, luché por estar tranquila. Quizás hubiera una oportunidad para salir de esa estúpida Academia.

—¿Pero por qué tengo que ir a esta escuela? —dije—. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en mi escuela habitual? ¿Quizás en el otoño?

—Porque Mythos no es solo una escuela, Mikan —dijo Himemiya—. Es para chicos como tú. Chicos con Magia.

Magia. La palabra colgó en el aire entre nosotras, y durante un momento no estuve segura de si había oído bien. Pero Himemiya siguió mirándome, y así lo hizo la Abuela Yukihara. No había sido un error o un desliz de la lengua. De alguna manera, Himemiya sabía que tenía Magia.

—¿Así que lo sabe? ¿Lo de mi don Gitano? —pregunté en voz baja. Himemiya asintió. —Lo sé. Tu Abuela me habló de él y el... accidente que tuviste hace unas pocas semanas. Los Profesores en Mythos pueden ayudarte a evitar que eso ocurra otra vez. Podemos enseñarte todas las utilidades de tu Magia Psicométrica, Mikan. Entre... otras cosas.

Pensé que tenía un buen agarre en mi Magia ya. Había enloquecido y empezado a gritar sólo cuando había tocado el cepillo de Yuri, porque los recuerdos que tenía acumulados habían sido muy horribles. Pero, ¿qué eran esas otras cosas que Himemiya había mencionado? ¿Y por qué parecía tan severa sobre ellas?

—¿Qué tipo de chicos van allí? —pregunté—. ¿Qué tipo de Magia tienen? ¿Son Gitanos como yo?

Himemiya miró a mi Abuela otra vez. —Varios, dependiendo del estudiante y su origen. Pero los Vikingos y las Valquirias son muy fuertes, mientras que los Romanos y las Amazonas son muy rápidos.

¿Valquirias? ¿Amazonas? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Himemiya sonaba como mi madre. Lo siguiente que sabía, era que ella estaba soltando peroratas como si los Dioses fueran reales.

A pesar de mi confusión, me enfoqué en sus palabras. —¿Fuertes? ¿Rápidos? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Fuertes como si pudieran levantar un banco de cientos kilos? ¿O fuertes como Hulk? —Gesticulé hacia un montón de comics en la encimera.

Himemiya me miró. —Como Hulk. Súper naturalmente fuertes. Mágicamente fuertes.

—Oh.

Eso fue todo lo que pude decir. El leve dolor que había nublado mi cerebro se había apagado, pero había sido reemplazado por un nudo punzante de preocupación —y también por más que un poco de curiosidad—. Incluso ahora, después de la muerte de mi madre y mi culpa, alguna pequeña parte de mí se preguntaba sobre esos chicos que podían hacer cosas como yo y qué tipo de Magia y secretos podrían tener.

Noté que Himemiya realmente no me había respondido la pregunta sobre si había otros estudiantes Gitanos en la Academia Mythos, pero una docena de otras preguntas ya habían aparecido en mi cabeza.

—Pero cómo y por qué...

—Lo siento, Mikan, pero ya ha sido decidido. —Me interrumpió la Abuela Yukihara—. Te he matriculado, y la Profesora Himemiya ha dejado tu horario ya.

Himemiya alcanzó debajo de la mesa y sacó un maletín de cuero. Lo dejó en su regazo, abrió la tapa, y algo crujió dentro. Luego cerró el maletín y me pasó una hoja de papel. Lo miré un segundo antes de tomarlo de ella.

Mantuve mi respiración, pero no conseguí ninguna vibración no querida o destellos del papel. Sólo la sensación de que había sido impreso a través de una impresora láser de algún sitio antes de que Himemiya lo hubiera puesto en su maletín. Sin sorpresas ahí. Muchas veces, estaba bastante segura cuando tocaba cosas ordinarias que tenían una función específica, como bolígrafos, platos, o pomos de puertas. La gente no pensaba mucho en ese tipo de cosas o dejaba muchas vibraciones en ellas. Lo mismo era cierto en cosas que la gente usaba mucho cada día, como los ordenadores en la biblioteca de mi escuela. Mi ahora antigua escuela, pensé.

Una vez estuve segura de que no iba a conseguir nada asqueroso, ni vibraciones inesperadas del papel, comencé a leer: Inglés, Cálculo, Química, Gimnasia... Mis ojos escanearon la lista, parando en la clase del final.

—¿Historia de la Mitología? —pregunté—. ¿Qué tipo de clase es esa? Himemiya sólo sonrió. —Ya lo verás, Mikan. Ya lo verás. Pero ahora mismo, tengo que volver a la Academia. Tengo algunos papeles para clasificar, entre otras cosas. Sólo quería venir y presentarme.

La Profesora se puso de pie. —Serina, fue un placer verte otra vez. Sólo desearía que las circunstancias pudieran haber sido diferentes.

—Yo también, Profesora. Yo también —murmuró mi Abuela.

Las dos compartieron una mirada triste, casi melancólica antes de que la Abuela Yukihara se pusiera de pie y agarrara la mano de la Profesora. Entonces mi Abuela se giró hacia mí.

—Calabaza, ¿por qué no le muestras a la Profesora Himemiya la salida? Tengo que prepararme para mi próximo cliente.

—Seguro —murmuré, preguntándome qué estaba pasando entre ellas dos y por qué habían decidido excluirme—. Por aquí, Profesora.

Himemiya me siguió por el pasillo y volvimos a la puerta delantera. La abrí, y ella salió al exterior. En algún momento mientras habíamos estado hablando, el sol había salido y quemó la escarcha plateada, hasta que el único rastro de ella permanecía en las sombras del porche. Comencé a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, pero Himemiya se giró para enfrentarme, un tipo de mirada extraña en sus ojos verdes.

—Lamento mucho lo de tu madre —dijo ella en una voz suave.

Docenas de personas me habían dicho lo mismo durante las pasadas semanas, todos mis amigos de la escuela y los otros policías que habían trabajado con mi madre. Pero por alguna razón, sentí que Himemiya realmente quería decir lo que dijo, que realmente estaba triste por lo de mi madre. Casi como si... hubiera conocido a mi madre o algo. Pero eso no era posible. Había conocido a todas las amistades de mi madre, y Himemiya no era una de ellas.

—Espero que le des a la Academia Mythos una oportunidad, Mikan — continuó Himemiya—. Realmente creo que es el mejor lugar para ti ahora mismo. Para que aprendas cómo controlar completamente tu Magia... y otras cosas.

Ahí estaban esas otras cosas molestas otra vez, las que aún no había explicado. Abrí la boca para preguntarle sobre ellas, pero Himemiya sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia los escalones del porche, y saliendo a la acera. Tenía un Range Rover que estaba estacionado delante de la casa y se alejó conduciendo.

Salí al porche también y la observé girar en la esquina y desaparecer de la vista. De alguna manera, sabía que toda mi vida había cambiado. No era sólo el hecho de que hubiera sido enviada a una nueva escuela para el otoño. Había algo más en todo esto. Podía sentirlo.

Justo de la manera que sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto ir a Mythos y ver lo que me aguardaba allí. Chicos ricos con Magia, por como sonaba. Guerreros quizá, desde que Himemiya había mencionado a las Valquirias y a las Amazonas. Pero, ¿contra qué o quién posiblemente podrían luchar ellos?

Durante un segundo, esos ardientes ojos rojos llenaron mi mente otra vez. A pesar del sol de primavera, un escalofrío se deslizó por mi columna y no sólo por el sueño espeluznante que había tenido la noche pasada. No, estaba preocupada por lo que podría encontrar en la Academia Mythos en otoño y todos los secretos que podría descubrir. Secretos sobre mí misma y quizás, también sobre mi Magia.

††††

—¿Realmente es necesario? —gruñí.

Había pasado una semana desde que la Abuela Yukihara y la Profesora Himemiya me habían informado de que iría a la Academia Mythos para el otoño. Temprano esta mañana, Himemiya se había presentado en la casa de la Abuela y anunció que era el momento de que tomara un viaje a la escuela. Ignorando mis hoscas protestas, la Profesora nos había conducido a Cypress Montain, pasando una enorme puerta de hierro, y entrando en los terrenos de la Academia.

Ahora estábamos de pie en el borde de lo que Himemiya estaba llamando el "Patio Superior" el corazón de la Academia Mythos. El pintoresco patio parecía como algo que habrías encontrado en un Instituto preparatorio del Ivy League o el Campus Universitario. Los enormes árboles se presumían espesos y verdes, con sus ramas cargadas de hojas, los bancos de hierro estaban acurrucados debajo de ellos en los bordes, y una suave alfombra de césped salía en todas direcciones.

—¿No puedo tomar fotos de la Academia online? —gruñí—. Ya me ha escrito e-mails con el usuario y la contraseña para la página Web de la escuela.

—Sí, Mikan, es realmente necesario, y no, no puedes mirar fotos online —dijo la Profesora Himemiya—. Esta es la misma orientación que damos a todos los estudiantes de primer año, y lo tienes, también, incluso aunque a los diecisiete serás clasificada como estudiante de segundo año. Ahora, vamos. Tenemos mucho terreno que cubrir hoy. Himemiya avanzó por un camino de piedra gris que hacía un enorme círculo alrededor del patio y comenzó a caminar a un paso lento y relajado.

Suspiré y caminé detrás de ella.

—Esos cinco edificios son donde pasarás la mayoría de tu tiempo. El de Historia-Inglés, el de Matemáticas-Ciencias, el comedor, el Gimnasio, y por supuesto, la Biblioteca de Antigüedades —dijo Himemiya.

Señaló la estructura apropiada cuando las pasamos, pero todos me parecían iguales, edificios de piedra gris oscura cubierta con cepas verdes redondas de hiedras. En cada una destacaba una variedad de torres y balcones, haciéndolas parecer como parte de alguna película de terror gótica situada, en lugar de una elegante Escuela Privada. Medio esperaba irregulares luces que de repente crujieran en el cielo sobre la cabeza, zumbando, y golpeando encima de una de esas torres puntiagudas.

Eso no ocurrió, pero cuanto más miraba a los edificios, más me daba cuenta que había algo... siniestro en ellas. No los edificios en sí mismos, pensé, sino en las muchas estatuas que los cubrían.

Grifos, Gárgolas, Dragones, un Minotauro descomunal. Me llevó un minuto darme cuenta de que todas las estatuas estaban talladas en las formas de Monstruos Mitológicos sacados de historias para la hora de dormir que mi madre solía leerme. Las estatuas estaban hechas de la misma piedra gris oscura que los edificios, pero por alguna razón, sus dientes y garras y talones brillaban en el cálido sol de primavera.

Pensaba que al arquitecto había tomado el nombre de la "Academia Mythos" un poco demasiado literalmente. Los Monstruos Mitológicos no existían, sin importa cuán reales y vivos parecieran las estatuas o cómo sus ojos abiertos, sin párpados parecieran seguir cada uno de mis movimientos... ¿cierto? No estaba tan segura de la respuesta ahora. Me estremecí y aparté mi mirada de un par de Grifos particularmente de apariencia fiera plantados a cada lado de los escalones de la biblioteca.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar a Himemiya qué pasaba con las espeluznantes estatuas, otro Profesor llegó y comenzó a hablar con ella. Hundí mis deportivas en el césped del camino y me enfoqué en otras cosas que podía ver en el patio, los estudiantes.

Una clase debía haber terminado porque los chicos de todas formas, tamaños, y etnias salieron al patio, riendo, hablando, y mandando mensajes por sus móviles. Himemiya me había dicho que los chicos en Mythos se registraban a la edad de primer año, a los dieciséis años los estudiantes subían a sexto año, a los veintiuno los estudiantes, pero no me había dicho cuán ricos eran. Incluso el chico más rico de mi viejo Instituto no podía afrontar las marcas que vi punteadas en sus bolsos, camisas, pantalones, y deportivas que los chicos aquí llevaban puestas. Sin mencionar los relojes de platino que brillaban en las muñecas y las tachuelas de diamantes que guiñaban en sus orejas.

Una chica de mi edad se detuvo en el patio a pocos pies de mí, mandando un mensaje por su móvil. Era bonita, con el pelo negro, la piel color ámbar, y los ojos verdes, pero lo que realmente llamó mi atención fueron las chispas rosa-princesa que bailaban en el aire a su alrededor como mariposas. Sus dedos golpeaban a través del teclado de su teléfono, y me di cuenta que las chispas actualmente salían

disparadas de sus dedos como fuegos artificiales en miniatura.

Y ella no era la única con chispas en los dedos y luces parpadeando alrededor de su cuerpo. Verde, azul, dorado, rojo. Todos esos colores y más brillaban en el aire, como si los chicos a mi alrededor estuvieran pateando nubes de confeti brillante cuando caminaban de un lado a otro del patio. La electricidad zumbaba en el aire, y pude sentir el poder en esos destellos de color y en los chicos en sí. Magia, pensé con una sacudida. Esos golpes y chisporroteos y chispas eran Magia. No Magia como la mía, sino poder sobrenatural todo al mismo tiempo. No había creído suficiente a Himemiya cuando había dicho que había otros chicos ahí fuera como yo, chicos que podían hacer cosas alucinantes, pero ahora estaba viéndolo por mí misma. La chica rubia con el teléfono terminó su mensaje de texto y levantó la mirada, pillándome mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué estás mirando —dijo ella bruscamente.

—Yo...

—¡Sumire! —dijo otra chica a través del patio.

Sumire me miró una última vez, luego saludó con la otra mano a la otra chica y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Pensé en llamar a Sumire y preguntarla qué tipo de Magia tenía, de dónde venía esas chispas rosa princesa, y qué podía hacer con ellas, pero no quería sentirme como una total idiota.

Himemiya terminó su conversación con el otro Profesor y se giró hacia mí. No parecía notar la mirada aturdida en mi cara. —¿Seguimos el tour a la siguiente biblioteca?

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir con mi cabeza y seguirla. Himemiya me guió pasando dos estatuas de Grifos, subiendo los escalones de la biblioteca, a través de las puertas delanteras, y bajando a un pequeño vestíbulo. Caminamos hacia la parte principal de la biblioteca, la cual tenía la forma de una enorme cúpula. El techo estaba recortado todo el camino hacia la parte superior, y arqueé el cuello hacia arriba, intentando ver qué estaba en los niveles superiores, pero todo lo que realmente podía ver eran espesas sombras. Himemiya caminó hacia un amplio pasillo central y pasó varias mesas de estudio. La encimera de recepción dividía un lado de la biblioteca del otro, junto con varias oficinas acristaladas.

—Esta es la Biblioteca de Antigüedades —dijo la Profesora, extendiendo las manos ampliamente—. ¿No es maravillosa?

Era maravillosa, aunque nunca le admitiría eso. Era la biblioteca más grande que había visto nunca, atiborrada con más libros de los que había soñado que existían. Estanterías y estanterías y estanterías de libros extendiéndose en el alcance más lejano de la sala abovedada, junto con varias Urnas de cristal, del tipo que ves en los museos. Miré fijamente hacia la Urna más cercana, intentando averiguar qué había dentro. ¿Eso era una... espada? Extraño. ¿Por qué había armas en una biblioteca?

Pero mi atención fue rápidamente capturada por algo más —las estatuas que rodeaban el balcón entero del segundo piso. Delgadas y onduladas columnas separaban las estatuas, las cuales eran aproximadamente de nueve metros de alto y hechas en mármol blanco que brillaba en la débil luz. Para mi sorpresa, no tenían la forma de Monstruos esta vez.

No, esas estatuas eran de los Dioses.

Reconocí unas pocas estatuas de las historias y dibujos que mi madre me había contado y mostrado, muchos Dioses Griegos como Zeus, Athena, y Poseidón, y dioses Nórdicos como Odín con su único ojo. Pero mi mirada siguió volviendo a una estatua en particular, una Diosa con un par de alas arqueadas sobre su espalda y una corona de laureles descansando en su cabeza. Los ojos de la Diosa parecían mirarme directamente, como los monstruos en el patio, y tuve un momento difícil apartando la mirada de su fría belleza.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté a Himemiya, señalando a la estatua.

—Nike, la Diosa Griega de la victoria —dijo la Profesora—. Aprenderás sobre ella y todos los otros Dioses en mi clase de Historia de la Mitología. Ahora, vamos. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Himemiya me guió hacia la encimera de recepción y miró fijamente hacia una de las oficinas acristaladas que se situaban detrás de esta. Un hombre con el pelo negro-tinta, ojos azules, y pálida piel estaba sentado en la oficina más grande, hablando por teléfono y golpeando suavemente un bolígrafo en su escritorio con su mano libre.

—Ese es Jinno. Es el bibliotecario —dijo Himemiya—. Trabajarás para él.

Además de hacerme cambiar de escuela, las Potencias en la Academia aparentemente pensaban que necesitaba un trabajo para después de clase, también. Himemiya había lanzado esa pequeña bomba sobre mí de camino a aquí esta mañana. Era bastante malo que hubiera dejado a todos mis amigos detrás para venir a Mythos, pero ¿hacerme trabajar, también? Eso no era demasiado justo. Además, ya tenía un trabajo — encontrar cosas perdidas para los chicos— aunque no mencioné eso a Himemiya.

La Profesora saludó a Jinno para llamar su atención, y él devolvió el saludo. Sonrió a Himemiya, pero entonces sus ojos se deslizaron hacia mí, y su expresión cambió completamente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y su boca se ciñó en un fruncido. Si había algo como el odio a primera vista, parecía como si Jinno lo tuviera hacia mí, y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Le devolví la mirada. No quería estar aquí más de lo que él me quería aquí.

—Desde que él está ocupado, volveremos más tarde —dijo Himemiya, aparentemente sin ver la misma mirada de desdén en la cara del bibliotecario que yo vi—. Hay una cosa más que quiero mostrarte.

Dejamos la biblioteca y nos dirigimos hacia el edificio que ella había señalado antes como el gimnasio. No era tan grande como la biblioteca, pero era impresionante por igual. Las pancartas anunciaban los campeonatos de la academia en varios deportes como tiro al arco, esgrima, y natación colgando de las vigas sobre las cabezas. Miré las coloridas telas. ¿Esgrima? ¿En serio? ¿Enseñaban eso aquí? ¿Por qué? Sacudí la cabeza y miré al resto del gimnasio. Brillantes gradas de madera sobresalían de dos de las paredes y se interrumpían contra las espesas colchonetas que forraban el suelo. Las colchonetas se extendían hacia la pared más lejana, la cual estaba cubierta con algo bastante sorprendente… armas.

Estantes y estantes de armas, espadas, dagas, estrellas para tirar, bastones, hachas, y variedad de carcaj con flechas a juego. Más armas de las que había visto nunca antes en algún lugar.

Pero lo realmente alucinante era que los chicos las estaban usando. Un par de docenas de chicos estaban de pie alrededor de una de las colchonetas, sujetando armas y observando a dos chicos luchando con espadas. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba que estaba ocurriendo, tan ridículo como parecía. Himemiya notó que me ponía de puntillas, intentando ver lo que estaba pasando. La Profesora subió medio camino por las gradas y me gesticuló para que hiciera lo mismo y así poder conseguir una mejor vista.

No había estado imaginando cosas. Abajo, dos chicos que parecían tener mi edad estaban intentando cortarse mutuamente a trozos con largas espadas.

¡Clang-clang-clang!

Las cuchillas de metal golpeaban juntas en un furioso rugido, tan alto y afilado que me hizo querer cubrirme los oídos. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de la batalla simulada. Una y otra vez, los dos chicos luchaban, atacando y retirándose, cada uno intentando conseguir la ventaja.

Mis ojos se centraron en uno de los chicos. Tenía el pelo espeso y negro, un cuerpo totalmente musculoso, y balanceaba su espada como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con ella. Él era poder y gracia y elegancia, y pude ver el intenso foco ardiendo en sus ojos carmesí incluso desde aquí en las gradas. No sabía nada sobre armas, pero incluso yo podía decir que él era el mejor luchador. Una y otra vez, atacaba, mientras todo lo que podía hacer su oponente era intentar alejarse del camino de su espada silbante.

Finalmente, el segundo chico no fue lo bastante rápido. El primer chico, el luchador, golpeó la espada de su oponente, entonces caminó hacia delante, su cuchilla a una pulgada de la garganta del otro chico. Parpadeé, preguntándome cómo alguien podía moverse tan rápido.

Los otros chicos miraban la batalla comenzaron a aplaudir, y el ganador hizo una pequeña floritura con su espada y se inclinó hacia sus compañeros de clase. Una sonrisa se extendió a través de su cara, y me di cuenta cuán maravilloso era, el tipo de chico que podía llevarse tu corazón sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

—Buen trabajo, Natsume. —El elogio vino de un hombre grande y fornido de pie en el borde de la colchoneta. Era incluso más musculoso que Natsume y parecía que podía romper ladrillos con sus manos desnudas. Llevaba un polo blanco, pantalones, y deportivas, y un silbato colgando alrededor de su cuello.

—Ese es el Entrenador Narumi —dijo Himemiya, señalando hacia el hombre fornido—. Es el responsable del entrenamiento de todos los estudiantes en Mythos. Y el Espartano que acaba de ganar la pelea de espada es Natsume Hyuuga.

¿Espartano? ¿Como un antiguo Guerrero Espartano? Mi mente giró, intentando entender todas esas nuevas ideas y fijarlas con lo que sabía del mundo, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Natsume caminó hacia la parte inferior de la gradas, agarró una toalla de los escalones, y limpió el sudor de su cara. Él notó que lo miraba, y nuestros ojos se centraron, su brillante mirada carmesí y mi confundido violeta. Me dio una sexy sonrisa antes de girarse para hablar a uno de sus amigos. Un minuto después, Natsume recogió su espada otra vez y caminó hacia el círculo de chicos para luchar con alguien más. Himemiya y yo nos quedamos donde estábamos y observamos al Espartano ganar otra batalla. Después de eso, los chicos se juntaron por parejas y comenzaron a luchar mutuamente con varias armas. El Entrenador Narumi caminó de una pareja a otra, ofreciendo insinuaciones, sugerencias, y elogios.

—¿Así que esta es realmente la clase de Gimnasia? ¿Entrenamiento con armas? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque por esto estás aquí, Mikan —dijo Himemiya en una voz seria—. Por lo que todos los chicos están aquí. Para aprender cómo usar armas. Para aprender cómo luchar. Para aprender cómo proteger a ti mismo y a la gente que amas.

—¿Protegerme a mí misma de qué? —pregunté—. ¿Qué hay ahí fuera tan malo?

Himemiya dudó. —Creo que esa discusión es mejor dejarla para otro día. Después de todo, no queremos asustarte antes de que el semestre de otoño empiece.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero sus labios no se levantaron lo suficiente. Después de un minuto, intentó dejarlo y apartó la mirada de mí. Pensé en todas las cosas extrañas que había visto hoy. Los oscuros edificios Góticos, los chicos soltando chispas de magia, las espeluznantes estatuas de monstruos, las de los Dioses y Diosas en la biblioteca, y ahora dos chicos cortándose mutuamente con espadas.

Estaba empezando a pensar que quizá la Academia Mythos era exactamente lo que Himemiya había reclamado que era, una escuela para chicos Prodigio Guerreros. El pensamiento envió un estremecimiento por mi columna y me llenó de confusión al mismo tiempo.

Si Mythos era una escuela para chicos Prodigio Guerreros, entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo yo aquí? No era una Guerrera, y dado mi torpeza en la clase de Gimnasia en mi viejo Instituto, todo el entrenamiento en el mundo no me convertiría en una.

—Vamos —dijo Himemiya, poniéndose de pies—. Te llevaré al comedor, y entonces volveremos a la biblioteca para que puedas conocer finalmente a Jinno.

—No puedo esperar —murmuré, pero la Profesora no me oyó.

Himemiya comenzó a bajar los escalones de las gradas, y me puse de pie para seguirla. Ella empujó a través de las puertas y esperó, sujetando una para mí. Incluso aunque sabía que estaba entretenida, no pude evitar deslizar una mirada más sobre mi hombro hacia el chico Espartano, Natsume.

Él notó que le miraba y me dio un lento y sugerente guiño. ¿Estaba... estaba flirteando conmigo? Ni siquiera me conocía.

—¡Natsume! —llamó el Entrenador Narumi—. ¡Prepárate otra vez!

Natsume inclinó la cabeza hacia mí una vez más, luego se giró para enfrentar a su siguiente oponente.

—¿Mikan? —llamó Himemiya desde la puerta—. ¿Vienes?

—Sí —dije, apartando mi mirada del Espartano—. Voy.

Seguí a la Profesora Himemiya fuera del gimnasio y volvimos al patio principal. Mis ojos vagaron sobre el paisaje. Vi las mismas cosas que cuando había caminado por primera vez por el patio. Árboles. Bancos. Edificios. Estudiantes. Estatuas.

Todo parecía bastante inocente desde una distancia, pero había más aquí qué encontrar con el ojo. No tenía que tocar nada o usar mi don Gitano para averiguar qué. Podía "sentirlo" profundo en mis huesos.

No sabía por qué estaba siendo cambiada a la Academia Mythos o cómo se suponía que encajaría con los chicos ricos y las armas que blandían con semejante habilidad, pero una cosa era segura, mi vida nunca, nunca iba a volver a ser la misma.

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado la precuela de una de mis sagas favoritas, voy a adaptar el siguiente libro: Touch of frost**


End file.
